En busqueda de memorias muertas
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Alexander Hunter tras extaños sueños con un chico identico a el, diciendole que no vuelva a un pueblo que el no conoce. En ellos todo esta cubierto por oxido y extrañas criaturas tratan de hacerle daño. Para decifrar su pasado tendra que viajar donde sus "padres" le encontraron, a Norte-America, a Silent Hill. Tambien tendra que hacerle frente ante sus sentimientos a sierto peliazu


**He aqui con un nuevo fic! esta ves es de Inazuma eleven y Silent Hill otro de mis juegos favorito w espero que les guste, a medida que vaya avanzando la historia ire explicando siertos "cambios" que le hice al juego.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Inazuma ni los de Silent Hill me pertenecen, solo Alexander es mio -n.n-**

* * *

**Cap.- Advertencia.**

Caminaba por los puestos de aquel parque de diversiones. No sabia donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta allí, solo recordaba el estar parado frente a la entrada de aquel lugar observando el nombre "Likeside", ¿donde había escuchado antes ese nombre? se preguntaba un chico de cabello largo hasta la cintura, negra hasta sobre los hombros donde cambiaba a rubio parecía ser que no se había vuelto a teñir el cabello desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

Paso tras paso se adentraba en aquel lugar, todo estaba oxidado y lo que debería ser el pavimento no era mas que rejas que dejaba ver un "agujero" sin fondo, solo se aprecia oscuridad. Mirando a su alrededor encontrando disfraces de un conejo rosa con manchas de sangre que había en todas partes tirados, posible mente con "cadáveres" dentro.

El aire se le era pesado y sentía que no estaba solo, que algo o alguien estaba siguiendo y eso le asustaba. Extrañas siluetas se ven en la oscuridad acertándole, emprendiendo una carrera lo mas lejos posible de lo que allá visto apretando entre sus dedos una pistola que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que sostenía. Sin darse cuenta llega hasta un enorme carrusel el cual era lo único que no estaba oxidado y sin que el lo quisiera su cuerpo empieza a adentrarse al juego y este comienza andar. Todo alrededor del carrusel se prende en llamas como impidiendo que alguien mas entrara o impidiendo la salida al chico.

Los caballos lentamente empiezan a oxidarse y convirtiéndose en criaturas deformes, tal como el resto del lugar,todo se convierte en rejas tomando un aspecto escalofriante.

Su mirada se centra frente a el donde un chico idéntico a si mismo se encontraba obserbandole, solo que al contrario de el, su cabello era completa mente negro y lo llevaba hasta los hombros algo desordenado, su pálida piel hacían sobresaltar el color morado de sus labios, y al contrario de su ropa que solo estaba un poco rasgada el de aquel chico frente a el estaba completa mente desgastada y manchada de sangre. Era como verse a un espejo pero viéndose en una horrible pesadilla.

-"el tiempo se agota... "ellos" están detrás de ti" - le dice con su misma voz solo que menos humana

- ¿a que te refieres? - dice sin poder evitarlo, como si solo pudiera ver pero no ser consciente de lo que hacia o decía

- "Ellos te necesitan para que "ella" vuelva" - acercándose sin apartar su vista de el - " no ganaras.. eres aun muy débil, ni siquiera sabes de lo que eres capaz!" - agarrándole del cuello y levantando con una fuerza sobre-humana

- p-pero... - tratando de soltarse - quienes son "ellos" y "ella", que quieren hacerle y que... tengo que ver yo?

- "eso deberías de saberlo" - soltándolo con brusquedad

- debería..? - viéndole confundido para luego escuchar una sirena a lo lejos que a cada segundo se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía pesado y su vista se volvía borrosa y antes de desplomarse escuchar...

-"no vuelvas a Silent Hill"

-

- ¡espera!- solventándose asustado y sudando frió - ¿que rayos...?

El pelinegro-semi-rubio mira a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en su habitación. todo había sido un sueño, el mismo sueño de siempre que tenia desde los catorce años, todos en diferentes lugares y algunas veces con gente que no conocía, pero los últimos han sido en aquel parque, hablándole a ese chico idéntico a el.

- otra pesadilla... - sentándose en la cama y sujetando sus rodillas - ¿quien es ese chico?...y...¿por que se parece a mi?

La advertencia que aquel chico le había dado aun retumbaba en su mente, que quiere decir con "no vuelvas a Silent Hill" es que acaso...

- acaso yo... ¿ya he estado antes en Silen Hill?

Las dudas y la confusión no se desvanecía, todos esas pesadillas le estaban volviendo loco, el no recordaba nada antes de los ocho años, según sus padrastros sus verdaderos padres habían tenido un accidente en alguna parte de donde ellos le encontraron, inconsciente y sin recuerdos. No recordaba donde fue el accidente con exactitud y prefería no preguntarle a sus nuevos padres de ello, después de todo, aquello es del pasado y ahora solo le importaba su presente y futuro ahí, en Japón, donde actualmente vivía desde los nueve.

* * *

Bajando las escaleras se dirige hasta la cocina donde lo esperaba su madre con el desayuno servido, agrediéndole se dispone a comer todo lo que la mujer le preparo empezando una platica de cosas triviales.

- Alexander, hijo, ¿te sientes bien? - viendo preocupada

- ¿eh? si si estoy bien... - terminando su desayuno - ¿por que lo preguntas?

- bueno... es que hoy en la mañana te escuche gritar .. ¿has vuelto a tener una pesadilla?

- emm si pero no te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla nada mas

- deberías de descansar mas, estudias demasiado - viéndole preocupada

- supongo que si... - viendo la hora - sera mejor que me valla o llegare tarde

- ve con cuidado..

* * *

Corría por las calles de ciudad Inazuma, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la mañana en su rostro, le gustaba correr en las mañanas, era algo que le despejaba y una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba.

Deteniéndose bruscamente frente a un parque se queda viendo los juegos, se sentía vigilado, como si alguien estuviera en uno de ellos pero no había absolutamente nadie, cuando iba a continuar su camino uno de los juegos empieza a mecerse como si alguien estuviera en el, extrañado se le queda viendo mientras una extraño escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, algo estaba mal con su vista, al menos eso creía, a cada parpadeo una silueta aparece en aquel columpio, de un niño de cabellos negros cortos que miraba hacia el piso, sus ojos se veían apagados, su rostro era muy pálido, tenia una ropa bastante desgastada y una que otra parte quemada. Lentamente comienza a retroceder, aquello le estaba dando mala espina, ese chico lo había visto antes, en uno de sus sueños y no solo eso, ese chico se parecía a el de niño, un pequeño grito ahogado sale de su garganta cuando el niño levanta su rostro y le mira con una sonrisa macabra. Las cadenas del juego se estaban oxidando todo se estaba volviendo macabro, sentía como el aire se volvió pesado y una sensacion de temor se apoderaba de el.

Retrocediendo asustado choca contra algo sacándole otro grito ahogado y que por poco cayera al suelo.

- ¡hey! ¡solo soy yo! - sujetando un brazo para que no se cayera - ¿te sientes bien Alex? estas actuando raro...

- ¿q-que..? - volteando su vista de vuelta a los juegos nota que no hay nada fuera de lo normal en ellos y vuelve a fijar su vista en el chico frente a el sacándole un sonrojo - y-yo lo siento Kazemaru-san...

- no tienes que disculparte... - fijándose en una gorra que llevaba - por que usas una gorra? - tratando de quitársela pero el menor retrocede

- eso... es mi problema - continuando su camino

- ¿que le pasara? - observando como se alejaba el menor

* * *

**Review? OwO?**


End file.
